Forum:2016-06-08 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Oh hiiiiiiii deranged king person. Also, it looks like it's dated Tuesday, like how the previous one is dated Sunday. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:09, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm sure that you, like me, are just champing at the bit to do an Archive Dive to see the historical depictions of the Storm King and his interactions with historical characters, I am sure we will all want to re-read this for help - but having done so, I can't find any suggestions whatsoever to explain his general venting and fume like energy body. I think this presentation of the real Storm King (say, how does one reproduce when one is suspended within Time?) is going to be a bit like the Hetrodyne's Sentient Train Engine 'The Beast ' - He looks with that bloody mace to be a magnificent power for distruction that needs to be harnessed/held, but this chap is looking like a body of nothing but attitude and energy. Look at the menacingly glowing features, I can see *through* his steaming biceps. I can't wait to see what destructive features he has within himself that required his storage/suspension inbetween time using that lamp. Skyspace (talk) 04:19, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : I don't believe we've ever seen an image of the man before this; the closest was an actor playing him in the Storm King opera. And while with Zola in Castle Heterodyne, Gil very strongly implied that the Storm King produced a lot of offspring outside of whatever he did with Euphrosynia. And I think the biceps are there, just obscured by the blast of.. whatever gas that is.. coming from his armor. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :: There's I guess, although it's hard to say how much artistic license went into tha sculpture. But clearly someone has been working on his body since then... I wonder what van Rijn's plan was. Did he know something about the future and tried to advert it by making his Storm King travel through time? Whatever it was, it doesn't look like he bothered to inform Andronicus. And Prende looks pretty worried, considering she's supposed to be his muse. --MasakoRei (talk) 09:49, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I hope that this completely unexpected appearance of the Storm King ends up answering a few more questions that it raises, but it is only a faint hope. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Ugh agreed. -- 16:48, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Reading the POV for Andronicus is the second novel, I always had the impression that he was just like Tarvek with a beard. Rising to power through cunning, diplomacy, the odd deceit and assassination (had an assassin corps even then, and apparently set Jaeger loose in France to help drum up support), but this guy looks more like a classic conqueror/warrior king. -- 16:48, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : Bear in mind that this is a story involving time travel and as with all such stories, the sky is the limit. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:07, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : In that same chapter, he's managed to fight an entire old-school Heterodyne army to a bloody stalemate, so he had to have some of that going for him. But I suspect this was done to him at some point, most likely by the Heterodynes. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:41, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::He's talking about a "treacherous conjurer", however. Treachery implies that someone who he thought could be counted as an ally betrayed him, from his perspective. The Old Heterodynes back then were everyone's enemy. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:00, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::He says "sent me", not "done to me". So I'm guessing he was given the yellow-glow treatment by someone, and then The Conjurer (a different person) time-locked him in the vault with Prende. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:49, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Still and again, the Heterodynes were overtly everyone's enemy in that time period. I doubt they were the ones that "sent" him if he uses "treacherous" as a descriptor of the sender, as treachery connotes betrayal, and betrayal requires a belief that the betrayer was on your side. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:43, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::: My first thought was the "treacherous conjurer" was Van Rijn. If Andronicus thought Van Rijn had betrayed him, he certainly would have legitimately regarded him as treacherous. -- William Ansley (talk) 00:49, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :He has to be a conqueror and not just a cunning diplomat to manage what he has done. As for right now, he looks like a beast out of its cage but he might well have good reasons to be angry. Hopefully Prende can shed some light on that, as soon as our heroes are no longer about to be squashed. --MasakoRei (talk) 09:34, June 9, 2016 (UTC)